Tu Poeta
by Hawbray
Summary: En los ensayos de "Les Miserables" Quinn decide sorprender a la que ha sido su novia desde hace tres años con un gesto romántico.7 "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos FanFiction"


**Disclaimer: "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction"**

**Palabras: 892**

**Advertencia: Femmeslash.**

* * *

**Tu Poeta**

**-Todos a sus posiciones** – Jhon Kyle, director de la obra de teatro "Les Miserables" - **vamos desde el principio tenemos dos semanas para el estreno y la obra debe estar perfecta** – Guillermo el asistente de dirección, sonreía emocionado, dando miradas de reojo hacia la puerta del auditorio - **¿Todo está bien Memo? **

**-Perfectamente **– seguía sonriendo tomando las notas que habían sobre la mesa para leerlas

**-Muy bien Rachel** – la morena se colocaba en su lugar, repasando mentalmente todas sus líneas **– todos a sus posiciones y…** \- ¡Pum! Las luces se fueron - **¿Qué está pasando? **

**-Tú solo siéntate y disfruta** – lo tranquilizo Memo – **podemos continuar después de que veas esto** – miro fijamente a Rachel mientras en el auditorio comenzaba a sonar un piano con una melodía bastante suave. Un reflector blanco pálido se posaba sobre Rachel que miraba a todos sus compañeros que estaban igual de confundidos que ella.

Una rubia camuflada por la oscuridad entraba con una guitarra colgada de su pecho, tocando melodiosos acordes, que compenetraban perfectamente con la melodía del piano, detuvo su caminar en los últimos asientos del auditorio, tomando una profunda respiración.

**_Cuando desperté allí estabas tú__  
Aquella mujer con la que soñé__  
Le vestí la piel sus labios bese__  
Y su corazón allí me refugie_**

Una voz muy conocida para Rachel se hizo presente en el lugar, una voz que escuchaba a diario desde hace ocho años

**_Late el corazón late voy por vos  
Y si canto y lloro canto para ti  
Mi vida entera toda te la doy  
Ya no tengas miedo yo aquí estoy_**

La chica rubia, trago fuertemente llenándose de valor-

**_Tú poeta, y tú verano, el silencio_**

**_De mi voz diciendo "Te amo"_**

**_Mi princesa, mi primavera_**

**_Mi ternura y mi amor por_**

_**Vez primera**_

Reanudo su caminar hacia el escenario con la mirada de todos los presentes encima de ella

**_Me conoces bien, siempre te amaré_**

**_Aunque estemos lejos_**

**_Yo aquí estaré, seré tu poeta_**

**_Tu razón de ser, tu serás mi reina_**

**_Mi única mujer_**

Llegaba a paso lento pero seguro mirando fijamente a su novia, su chica morena, su estrella en el cielo oscuro.

**_Tú serás mi aliento, serás mi edén_**

**_Mi eterno romance confidente fiel_**

**_Niña consentida amor de mí ser_**

**_Agua de este rio que yo beberé _**

Se detuvo en frente de su novia que lloraba silenciosamente mirándola como la miraba desde hace dos años, con amor absoluto en sus ojos

**_Tú poeta, y tú verano, el silencio_**

**_De mi voz diciendo "Te amo"_**

**_Mi princesa, mi primavera_**

**_Mi ternura y mi amor por_**

**_Vez primera_**

Recargo su frente en la de la chica, dejando únicamente el espacio para la guitarra

**_Soy un niño enamorado_**

**_El diseño de tu sueño en mi plantado_**

**_Consentida mariposita_**

**_Prisionera de este amor que no se rinde_**

**_Que no se rinde…_**

Se quitó la guitarra entregándosela a Paul, el co-protagonista de la morena

-**Rachel, nos conocemos desde hace un par de años, para ser más exactas desde hace más de ocho años** – bromeo logrando que su chica sonriera en medio de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su rostro – **pero solo fue hasta hace tres en que te re-encontré nuevamente y como dice una célebre frase de Jodorowski** – saco a relucir su lado "nerd" – **"Cuando te acaricie, me di cuenta de que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías"** – tomo un fuerte respiro antes de arrodillarse logrando que su chica comenzara a lanzar sollozos ahogas – **por eso es que hoy, aquí y ahora, con Chayanne de fondo** – sonaba en los altavoces "_Va creciendo el amor y la ilusión, se nos queda la piel amándonos, es volver a nacer cuando tú y yo, estamos juntos…"_ – **quiero pedirte que me concedas el enorme honor de convertirme en tu esposa, de convertirme en tu compañera de viaje, en tu otra mitad.**

Saco una diminuta cajita de su chaqueta negra, dejando ver un hermoso anillo con pequeñas esmeraldas alrededor – **que conmigo formes una familia, que tengamos un morenito con mis ojos o una rubiecita con tus ojos correteando tras Beth** – desde el suelo miro a su chica y con sumo cuidado pronuncio – **Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**

No obtuvo una respuesta verbal, solo sintió como un cuerpo colisiono contra ella tumbándola en el suelo, mientras la besaban apasionadamente, de fondo escuchaba otra canción de Chayanne con los silbidos y felicitaciones de los compañeros de trabajos de su chica.

**-Felicitaciones** – Jhon Kyle sonreía conmocionado a la vez que las chicas se colocaban de pie observando a Guillermo que se limpiaba disimuladamente las lágrimas

**-Esto es tan lindo** – su voz sonó congestionada logrando que Quinn soltara un sonora carcajada – **no te burles rubia, que en este momento tenemos el mismo tono de voz** – la molesto el chico mientras ella se encogía de hombros divertida

-Gracias por permitirme desarrollar esta locura – entrelazo sus dedos con los de, su ahora prometida – **les prometo no volver a interrumpir un ensayo.**

**.No te afanes Quinn** – le restó importancia el director – **puedes interrumpir las veces que quieras si será así de bonito como hoy **– todos rieron a la vez que el director alzaba su cejas repetidamente - **solo prométeme que me mantendrás feliz a mi protagonista y con eso me conformo**

**-Se lo prometo con mi vida** – la beso nuevamente ahora rodeada de aplausos, completamente feliz

* * *

_La cita escogida fue la de "**Cuando te acaricié, me di cuenta de que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías**" de Alejandro Jodorowski_


End file.
